


Alley Cat

by erihan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also have some spit roasting, some au stuff where teens find a cute cat and keep him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a birthday present for a dear nerd, i hope you enjoy punk ass teenagers trying to adopt a stray cat, coincidentally in time for the first day of mizuki week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ani_babe93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/gifts).



There were finally perks to their positions within Toue's operations, it took a lot of experimentation and struggling and the full on replacement of their eyes, but Virus and Trip now had the freedom to visit the Old Resident's district unsupervised. It wasnt long before they fell into the southernmost areas and the rowdy life the players of both the island's games lived. They'd get their stuff for Toue done then enjoy their free time however they wanted, which eventually became spoiling Sly Blue. Fancy cafes, little side stands, anything that they thought might impress or at least draw praise from him they took him to.

It was after one of those times the two were wandering around the back alleys looking for any excuse not to return back right away, when they heard it. It was the very familiar sound of a fight, had to be at least five people, it was better than standing around so they headed towards it. It truly was an amusing sight, a small little kitten fighting off a bunch of rabid dogs, and from the looks of it the dogs were loosing. They were going to join in on the fun, but a text had them reluctantly returning home, the leashes were still tight for now so it would be disadvantageous to tug at them. They could always come back, it was obviously an abandoned alley cat.

Two weeks later they were reconsidering their impressions from before, there was no sign of the kitten in that alley, nor any of the other ones they checked. Asking around discretely didnt help much either, they were debating giving up and finding something else interesting when Trip quite literally tripped over their target. Or rather the box he was curled up in. He woke up with the noise and blinked sleepily at them, not understanding what was going on fully, especially not when he was being picked up by the taller of the two.

"What do you weirdos want?"  
"We're/we are taking you home with us."  
"What?"  
"Or rather the place we'll call our home for now."  
"Its not like you have an owner anyway." 

They didnt give him much time to protest, a stray wouldnt know how bad it had until it was shown kindness after all, Trip carried him the whole way despite the protests. The house was one they had as a cover, for better blending in as a whole it was well stocked and in the Old Resident's district, there were even parts of it artfully in disarray to suggest they lived there regularly when they didnt. There had been some debate where to keep their new pet, but in the end it was decided to give him his own room to foster fondness for them, he stayed because he had no where else to do. 

"You havent even told me your names, its been a few days..."  
"Oh? You havent given yours either."

Virus was pleased with that question, taking initiative to get to know them expressed interest, or at the very least tolerance of the fact that they would be around each other for a while.

"I am Virus, he is Trip."  
"Mizuki."

In the weeks that followed Mizuki very much suited the stray cat image they initially had of him, randomly staring at them from strange place, occasionally bolting out of the room if they entered, and more importantly he only came near them on his own terms if he could help it. Trip suggested perhaps 'abuse and abandoned' were better terms than 'stray', the word stray implied that their kitten had chosen the streets or at least thrived there, it was clear that wasnt the case. Still for all his moodiness it was nice enough to have someone that at least seemed pleased when they returned to the house. 

Another observance they made was that he seemed much more at ease with their allmates once he got used to them, preferring to talk at Hersha or nap with Berta instead of talking to either of his hosts. That was fine though, Virus made sure to be nearby and respond to the conversations even if he wasnt the intended partner, and Trip simply plops down next to them to join in whenever he finds his 'kitties' like that. It was through the 'sunshine not wind' plan that their little kitten was finally warming up to them, it started surprisingly enough with him plopping right between them when they were watching a movie on the couch. 

It went well from there, Mizuki started to talk to them more and tell them more about himself, though of course he expected the same from them which was a problem they resolved by telling him partial truths. Trip was all for punishing the people that threw such a cute kitten away, but there would be time for that later, they were under orders to be discrete still. Instead they took their little pet out shopping for clothes since Mizuki finally accepted the safe house as 'home'. 

"Im not wearing that monstrosity."   
"But it matches with us."  
"You'll look cute in it." 

That was how he ended up in a blue version of those two's outfits, while he thought it looked a bit odd, they seemed happy about it so that was enough. It was surprisingly comfortable to live with those two, sure Virus was a bit of a neat freak and Trip left an ungodly amount of half eaten sweets laying around, but they actually didnt really expect anything from him or hurt him. In fact both of the two seemed pleased to have him around and genuinely paid attention to what he said, it was enough Mizuki started feeling warmth each time he got to say 'welcome home'. 

Though really he would never expect all that to lead to this current situation ever. They were all naked in Trip's room, the man himself thrusting well lubbed fingers inside while Virus was lavishing attention on Mizuki's nipples. The 'pet' couldnt deny it felt good, but even so the sudden heat and slow burn of the tallest pushing inside had him gripping onto Virus's shirt tightly. There was the barest pause so he could get used to it before Trip was moving at a languid pace, then the oldest's cold hands gently lowered Mizuki down to eyelevel with his erect dick.

"You look cute like that, would you mind servicing me too?"

It really was cute, his muffled moans of pleasure, the earnest way he was lapping and sucking at Virus's dick, the little shifts of his hips in efforts to get Trip to impale him deeper. They couldnt have picked a better pet aside from their dear Sly Blue. It doesnt take much coaxing for Virus to get him to take it in as much as possible, or for Trip to get mizuki to shift back onto his dick even more. With those little adjustments its mere minutes later they fill Mizuki to the brim with their cum, both slipping out to allow him to breathe properly while at the same time gathering him up in their arms. This was definitely something Toue didnt need to know about, though perhaps Sly might be impressed they managed to tame an alley cat.

"Hey there cutie, why dont you ditch those weirdos and spend some time with me?"

On second thought, and due to a slight twinge of something that most certainly wasnt jealously, they considered that it might be a bad idea to introduce the two.


End file.
